What if Ponch left instead of Jon
by Ponchygirl
Summary: The fifth story in my "What If?" series. In season 6 Jon leaves...but what if it was Ponch that left instead? Just a little what if that I've always liked to play around with, and wanted to write.
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever wondered, "What if Gary (Jon's first partner) never died?" "What if Ponch never got back on his motorcycle in season 5 episode 13,"Breaking point?" "What if Jon finished his story about Ponch, in season 1 episode 7 "Taking its Toll?" "What if..." There are lots of "What If" questions, about stuff that could've happened. Welcome to the "What if." Series, where all of those questions are answered._

 _Welcome to story number five of the "What If?" Series._

 _"What if Ponch left instead of Jon?"_

 _In season six Jon left, to go back to Wyoming to help his dad on the Ranch. What if instead of Jon leaving in season six, Ponch left? What if he went to Chicago?_

 _That's something I've always wanted to write about, or read about…so here I am now writing this for you all! Enjoy! There will be a few references from time to time about my story "Whatever Happened to Forgive and Forget." So if something doesn't make sense that is said later on it might be from that, or it might be just because this is AU and it's a bit of a different storyline. Anyway enjoy!_

What if Ponch left instead of Jon?

It was a hot day in July, Ponch was sitting on his motorcycle waiting for Jon to show up. He was waiting at the usual spot, he kept looking over his shoulder, and to the sides for Jon. To say he was getting anxious for his partner to show up was a bit of an understatement. It had been well known lately that Ponch had been acting a little funny, something must've been on his mind. He was ready to tell Jon…well maybe. He still wasn't so sure he was ready to tell himself that the answer was yes.

He was thrilled when Jon pulled up, but then suddenly he wasn't so thrilled. He realized he didn't really want to tell Jon anything about this before he talked to Getraer.

"Hi, Ponch," Jon said cheerfully.

"Hey," Ponch replied starting his motorcycle up. "Glad you're here, we need to go get ding dongs, I'm starving."

"Ok…but um don't eat too much," Jon said. He was still concerned about Ponch possibly over eating at some point. Ever since Ponch had gotten stomach cancer and had to have part of his stomach removed, and was told to eat smaller portions of food more times a day Jon had been protective over his eating habits. He was thankful that Ponch was one hundred percent cancer free, still to this day, and it wasn't coming back…he just didn't want him to get sick from eating too much, or hurt himself or something. He wasn't quite sure what would happen.

Ponch smiled at him. "I won't eat too much, Jon. You know me," he replied.

Jon nodded then followed his best friend and partner. He thought they were going to the store, but no…they were at the California Highway Patrol station now. "The ding dongs are cheaper here," Ponch informed as he got off his bike.

Jon laughed slightly and shook his head. "You're something else," he said.

Ponch smiled back then went into the building. As soon as he entered he was greeted by Getraer. "Uh, Poncherello your mom is on the phone for you," he said.

"She is?" Ponch asked his smile fading. He knew why she was calling.

"Yeah, she sounds a little distressed."

"I don't blame her," Ponch replied pushing past Getraer to get to the phone.

As soon as Ponch disappeared Jon turned to Getraer. "Do you know what's going on? He's been acting kinda funny for a few days now," Jon said.

"I'll have a talk with him…or at least try to," Getraer replied.

"So you don't know what's wrong?" Jon asked.

Getraer sadly shook his head. He wished he knew, and by the sound of Mrs. Poncherello's voice on the other end of the phone something must be wrong back in Chicago. A few minutes later Ponch returned to them, a fake smile placed on his face. Jon and Getraer could both see right through that smile, they knew it was fake. He was just trying to hide the shock, confusion, anxiety, and everything else that was in his eyes.

Getraer put a hand on Ponch's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not at the moment," Ponch replied honestly. He didn't want to talk to Getraer with Jon standing right there. Ponch wasn't feeling the greatest right now either, he'd been trying to fight it the whole day, but he had a nasty headache, and he knew he had a fever…the chills though…they were the worst! Ponch wanted to just go home to bed right now.

Getraer could tell just by looking Ponch wasn't feeling well. "Uh, Frank you need some rest?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll be ok," Ponch replied trying to then ignore this wave of nausea.

"Poncherello, do you remember the last time you tried to ignore your sickness?"

"Yeah I ended up having stomach cancer. I'm not that sick, Sarge…just a cold I think," Ponch replied.

"You look miserable," Jon commented.

Ponch shot him a glare.

"And you've been hiding it the second we came into contact," Jon added.

"Alright fine, I don't feel amazing but I'm gonna be fine," Ponch said.

"Uh-huh…" Getraer started. He looked at Jon. "Take him to the doctor, then home to rest."

Jon nodded.

"But," Ponch tried to protest, but then his body was against all this protesting. He was shivering from the chills, and he ached all over like he had the flu. But that wasn't what it was, and he was sure of it.

Jon led him to a cruiser. "It's ok to be sick, Ponch. I mean you seem upset about something anyway…,maybe time at home will do you some good."

Ponch rolled his eyes.

oOoOo

A few hours later Ponch was laying at home with seven layers of blankets covering him and he was still shivering. The doctor said if he took his medicine and rested he would be fine. He had walking pneumonia. He hadn't felt this miserable since the day he started chemotherapy back when he had cancer…though he felt more miserable that day…he still was pretty miserable right now.

Getraer called to see how he was doing around supper time, and then informed him he'd be over in a few minutes with food. He wanted to bring something for him, and he wanted to have a talk with his officer. He knew Ponch was highly contagious right now, but he also knew that if he kept his distance and used plenty of germ x(hand sanitizer) he'd be fine.

When Getraer arrived at Ponch's place before he was even able to ask Ponch what was wrong, Ponch said in a very shaky voice, shaky because he was so sick his voice just wasn't coming out any better than a shaky voice. "Sarge…I think I'm gonna be leaving the patrol."


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanna do what!?" Getraer replied in shock and confusion as he stared at his young, sick officer that was now saying crazy things like he wanted to leave the patrol…did he hit his head or something? Ponch loved being a CHP officer.

Ponch looked around the room for another blanket before even saying anything more to Getraer. Getraer noticing him looking for his eighth blanket wondered just how bad those chills were as he walked across the almost empty room to grab a blanket. Getraer could've sworn there were more things in the living room the last time he came…but now there were a few boxes, a couch and a chair…that was it. As if someone was moving out…Getraer tried not to let that thought stay in his mind too long…

He covered Ponch in another blanket then took a seat in the tan lazy boy recliner that was still there.

He looked over at him with confusion in his eyes. "What's going on, Frank?" he asked more calmly this time.

Ponch tried to sit up a bit, but then decided against it. He looked at his sergeant, at first afraid to speak but then realized he needed to get it out. "Sarge…my dad has been really sick…they don't think he'll make it much longer…they've given him six months…but even then they still didn't think he'd last that long. I think he can fight it…but…if he can't I wanna be there for him for those last few months…then after that someone's gotta be with mom till Robert and Martin get back from their business trip in Europe that starts later…they wanna reschedule…but it just doesn't seem to work. I've looked into just getting a job at the police department in Chicago…it's still a big city so I won't feel too much out of place…but…it still won't feel like home…"

"You're always welcome back here…I understand with your dad being sick you wanting to go up there…" Getraer replied.

"The other thing to is…I might end up just taking a desk job."

"What?" Getraer was shocked by this news.

"Dad could use some help with his business while he's sick…there are some other people that aren't there right now either…I might end up just working there for a while."

Getraer was in silence. He knew how much Ponch hated desk jobs…he never realized just how much helping his dad out meant to Ponch…he'd do anything to help him even if it meant taking a desk job…working for his brothers and helping out his dad's business while his dad was sick. Getraer felt tears in his eyes, but wouldn't allow them to fall.

Ponch stared at his sergeant then he looked around at all the packing boxes and stuff around the apartment. "I guess you could tell something was up when you came in, huh?" he asked with a slight laugh.

Getraer nodded. "Looked like someone was either moving in or out…I was hoping you had just gotten new stuff but after this talk I don't think that's the case…are you not planning on ever coming back to L.A.?" Getraer asked a bit concerned about that.

"I might come back…I mean I'm gonna stay with my family as long as they need me…"

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can get back on me feet…which means in a few days when this sickness is gone…sorry for the short notice…"

"It's alright, have you told Jon yet?"

"No, I had to talk to you first…"

"Ok well make sure to tell him soon. Don't leave him in the dark then just pop up and say goodbye. I don't want you to do that to any of the officers at Central…would you mind coming in one last time after you're well…so you can properly say goodbye to them?" Getraer asked.

"I don't mind," Ponch replied. Little did he know Getraer had a plan up his sleeve…a going away party was part of that plan.

Getraer then stood up. "Well I'm gonna cook you a nice meal right now…how's soup sound?"

"That sounds better than nothing," Ponch replied with a smile.

Getraer nodded then went to the kitchen. It was surprisingly very clean. He did however have a hard time finding everything he wanted to use though. But soon he had a nice bowl of soup ready for Ponch to eat, as they discussed more about Ponch's life and stuff that was coming up so soon that Getraer couldn't even believe it. He was sad to be losing a good officer…but glad to know that at least Ponch might come back…and he was definitely keeping in touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponch felt great a few days later, he decided to keep his promise to Getraer and stop in at the station. He wasn't going to be staying all day though. He was leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning and needed some rest today.

He walked over to Jon and hugged him from behind. "Hey, sorry I wasn't able to call you back or anything the other day…I just didn't feel good. But we seriously need to get together tonight," Ponch said.

"Um…I have.." Jon started.

"It doesn't have to be a long get together, but um Jon…I'm leaving for Chicago."

"For how long?" Jon asked surprised at this sudden vacation. Well Jon thought it was a vacation…

"I…I'm not sure. I'm moving to Chicago for a while actually. Dad is really sick and was given a few months left to live…if he doesn't make it someone needs to stay with mom while Robert and Martin are gone…if he does live some needs to stay to help out around the house and stuff…it kinda sucks I mean dad still has a lot left that he wants to do and um…he shouldn't have to be taken away so fast," Ponch said.

Jon looked at him confused and upset. "Ponch I'm sorry…" he started at a loss for words.

Ponch hugged Jon a little tighter. "I wish I could take you with me, Baker. I hate leaving you behind like this…but uh…"

"Hey if I were in your shoes I'd leave too. I'm sorry about your dad, what's wrong with him?"

"Stomach cancer," Ponch said biting his lip, and trying to force tears not to fall. The lump in his throat getting bigger. "It's awful, Jon….it really hits home though…"

"Oh Ponch I'm sorry," Jon said this time he hugged Ponch. "He can fight it off just like you did…and hey on the bright side you can be there for him having already gone through it knowing he can fight it."

"Jon he's been fighting this battle longer than I did…and when I was diagnosed I thought he was almost done…it got worse.."

"Hey he'll be ok," Jon comforted.

Grossie and Jeb were walking by at the time and saw this. Curious the stood close by to listen.

"Why did stomach cancer even have to be a thing?" Ponch said sounding frazzled.

Instantly both minds shot to a conclusion. Grossie and Jeb went to a different room. "Do you think?" Jeb started.

"It does happen," Grossie started.

Both men thinking that based off what they heard, and what was seen that Ponch had stomach cancer back.

"Well this isn't good…he's gonna be leaving us again," Grossie said.

"I wonder if Getraer knows," Jeb said.

"He probably does, but if not we should say something." They both headed for Getraer's office.

"Sarge, I think Ponch is leaving us again," Grossie said.

"Yes I know he is…it's a shame…I was hoping we'd be able to keep him forever," Getraer said.

Both Jeb and Grossie looked at each other. They left quickly. "It must be worse this time," they agreed.

oOoOo

Ponch sat next to Jon in the briefing room, he was very quiet. Jeb and Grossie sat right behind them watching Ponch closely. Jeb had a worried frown on his face. He and Grossie both very concerned for their friend whom they thought had cancer again.

Soon Getraer entered the room. He had a grim expression pasted on his face. He began briefing with the usual talking about what they were to be looking for this day and everything, but occasionally Getraer would have to stop from this lump that formed in his throat that got worse every time he looked over at Ponch.

Which to Grossie and Jeb was another sign that this must be really bad…Jeb couldn't even control it anymore, he reached out and put a hand on Ponch's shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok," he said.

Ponch was confused at first. But then figured that Jeb thought something was up based on Getraer's eye contact with him, and all the other things going on between him and Jon and Getraer.

Getraer then closed his binder, almost finished with briefing. He stepped aside from the podium and looked around the room, at all the officers seated at the tables that were lined up in rows on either side. He then looked to the left near the back where Ponch was seated.

"On another note, we're sadly having to say goodbye to one of our own today," he said.

Gasps, whispers, and chatter filled the room for only a moment. "Quiet down," Getraer said.

The room grew silent surprisingly without him needing to raise his voice.

"An officer is leaving today…and I couldn't be more proud of him for what he's doing. He will be going to his family to help out since his father has gotten very sick. It wasn't that long ago when Alfred Poncherello was diagnosed with Cancer…but everything seemed to be ok till now…It's gotten worse, and Frank has decided to leave to be there with the him and his family to help out…" Getraer continued on with this little speech, and Ponch was having a hard time sitting still and listening to it.

Jon put an arm around him and patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be ok, Ponch," he said.

Ponch just nodded.

Grossie and Jeb both looked at each other. "His dad has cancer…not him?" they asked each other in unison.

Ponch happened to catch that from them and turned around. "What?" he asked.

"Oh um…sorry…we uh…we over heard you talking to Jon today…we uh…misunderstood what was going on…and uh…thought you had cancer," Grossie explained nervously.

Ponch bit back a laugh, he'd certainly miss these guys.

Getraer finished talking and everyone was coming over to say their goodbyes to Ponch. They'd certainly miss him a lot.

oOoOo

Ponch was packing his car full of stuff so he could leave for Chicago. He would've taken a plane, but he decided to drive instead so he knew for sure his car would make it.

Jon came to say goodbye, and then he was off to work. Sadly it wasn't as long of a goodbye as Jon was hoping for. Ponch was in a hurry to get going, and Jon had a short meeting with Getraer before he started work. Both friends had a long day ahead of them.

"Call me when you make it there. I don't care what time it is, just call. I know we've got a time difference…I'll have to get used to it," Jon said as he hugged Ponch tightly.

"Ok, I promise I will."

As soon as they pulled apart Jon and Ponch felt tears stinging their eyes. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again…you can always visit," Ponch said as he got in the car.

"Yeah and you're always welcome back here," Jon said.

"Oh Jon, I left my cup of coffee upstairs in the apartment. Can you get it?" Ponch asked.

Jon nodded and rushed off. As soon as Jon entered the room his smile faded. The room that used to be filled with stuff, and messy was spotless and empty. Jon felt as if a piece of him was gone. A whole part of his life was missing when Ponch was gone. He tried to shake the thought. "Hey we can still call and talk to each other. He's just a phone call away. Even if he's in another state…we'll always be friends," he assured himself as he grabbed the coffee and came down.

"Ponch the place is so empty."

"That's what happens when ya move out," Ponch joked.

Jon laughed but it wasn't his normal laugh…it was a little less joyful. Ponch didn't even have to question as to why that was. He gave Jon one last hug as he hopped out of the car.

"Jon, I may be far away…but I'm still your best friend. Don't hesitate to call anytime," he said.

Jon nodded.

oOoOo

"It was so empty, Sarge…it made me feel a little sick inside."

Getraer nodded. "Jon I hate to do this to you, right after Ponch left…but um we're getting a new motor officer and I need a T.O. I can trust. His name is Bobby Nelson," Getraer said.

Jon nodded. "Ok…looks like I still can't ride the streets alone," Jon joked.

Getraer shook his head. "I'll let you know when he gets here."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon felt so weird he was riding all alone, and Ponch was on his way to Chicago. Jon knew he'd have a new partner soon, that he'd train, and hopefully it just went by fast with no problems. Jon kept looking at his watch to see what time it was watching as the minutes and hours went by. He was dreading the moment of meeting this new guy…just because he was in no mood to train a new officer now.

All Jon wanted to do, was call Ponch…he also wished that he could've went with him to Chicago. Your best friend leaving was a hard thing to deal with…he didn't know if he'd ever feel happy again. He couldn't even smile.

Soon his thoughts were broken by the sound of Getraer's voice over the radio. "Baker, your new partner is here, he'll be meeting up with you soon. Just give me your location," he said.

Jon felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Did he have to use the words 'new partner?' just the word partner hurt right now…Jon took his mic and did as he was told though. A slight bit of him wishing he could've just remained quiet…why couldn't this guy have just come tomorrow instead? Jon would be better then.

Soon a young officer pulled up beside him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a smile on his face. "Hi."

"And you must be the new guy," Jon guessed.

"The names Bobby Nelson," Bobby replied.

Jon nodded. "Jon Baker," he said introducing himself. It was then silent for a while Jon still having his mind on other things. Bobby however was hoping this guy would be more fun, and talkative. He was hoping for a training officer that he could make friends with easily…Jon didn't seem like that type of guy he didn't even so much as give a "welcome to the CHP" Bobby wondered what was up with this guy. Was he always this boring and quiet?

Soon they got their first call, and Bobby took off before Jon could say anything to him. Jon had to take off after him shaking his head. "Great another guy like Ponch…" he muttered. "Just what I needed, thanks Sarge."

oOoOo

After a while Jon was getting tired they stopped at the station and he went to talk to Getraer. He closed the door behind him. "Sarge did you know he was gonna be like that?" Jon asked sounding flustered.

"Like what?" Getraer asked looking up.

"A handful! Sarge sometimes I find that he might be worse than Ponch. He just goes off without being told…and he…"

"Baker no one can be as bad as Poncherello was back when he started. That right there is the definition of a handful. Have you seen his jacket?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Maybe this guy is gonna have a bigger one."

"Baker give him a break it's his first day…you weren't like this when it was Ponch."

"But Ponch was different…" Jon started.

"How so?" Getraer asked leaning back in his chair.

"He well…he…"

"He got into even more trouble and you defended him like crazy because you were his friend. Why can't you see that? Jon listen I know you are upset about him being gone…but don't let some of Nelson's small mistakes throw you into a fit. Maybe you need the day off? Let your mind relax, I'm sure he wasn't nearly as bad as you say."

"You're right, I did throw it a bit out of proportion…but still he does have his flaws."

"Everyone does," Getraer said. Then looked at Jon "Get some rest, you can get back to training tomorrow. Um I'll see if Kathy or Grossman will take him for the rest of the day."

Jon nodded then walked off. He bumped into Bobby in the hall. "Oh, hey, Baker ready to go?" Bobby asked.

"Actually I'm going home. You'll ride with someone else today. I'm sorry if I wasn't such a great T.O. today…but I just lost my old partner this morning…he left for Chicago…it's been a rough day. I'll see you tomorrow." Jon walked off after that.

Bobby was quiet, part of him wanted to talk to Jon about it…but another part of him told him to leave it alone. Soon Grossie walked over. "Hey, Nelson mind if I take you the rest of the day?"

"I don't mind." Bobby followed Grossie out the door. As they were out patrolling Bobby just couldn't seem to get past the look in Jon's eyes…and the tone of voice. That old partner must've really meant something to him.

Grossie hated silence for so long, so he decided to break the ice. "What's on your mind?" he asked. He was gonna say something different but the look on Bobby's face told him he was thinking hard about something.

"Just thinking about Baker. He said something about his old partner…he seemed sad like he truly missed him."

"Who Ponch? Of course he'd miss Ponch. Jon and Ponch rode together for about six years or more…the greatest team you'd ever meet. Most well known partners in the whole station…and the bestest friends to each other they could ever have. With Ponch being gone it's like a whole part of Jon's life left him. It'll take a bit for him to get used to it…and Ponch would be hard to live with if it were Jon being gone," Grossie said with a laugh. "Well he'd get over it sometime but the first few days would just be awful. Jon was like the best thing since peanut butter or something. I mean seriously he thought the world of his best friend…Jon felt the same about Ponch…and they knew every single little detail about each other it seemed. I wish you could've met Ponch you would've liked him. The rest of us are missing him pretty bad too…just we don't share that same bond that he and Jon had…he was just like a little brother to Jon."

Bobby nodded now knowing a ton of information he wasn't sure if he wanted the long explanation or not…but it was nice to know. "Well I hope Jon gets back to his normal self soon. How long is Ponch gone?"

"Who knows…his dad is really sick with cancer Ponch'll be gone at least a few months and after that he might even be gone longer…he might end up just staying in Chicago."

"Chicago? That's where he is?"

"Yep."

It was then quiet for a while again.

"Take's about a day and four and a half hours to get there driving…and he's driving he'll be tired…" Grossie said thinking out loud.

"Man I would've taken a plane," Bobby said.

Grossie smiled at him. "Yeah?"

Bobby nodded then the two of them got off to different subjects. Bobby was enjoying Grossie, even though half the time Grossie sounded like a dictionary. It was nice though…well kinda.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know Ponch, things have been really different without you…and I don't just mean different because I miss you," Jon said with a laugh as he finished telling Ponch all the things that he had been through recently. It was silent on the other end for a while.

"Ponch?" Jon asked.

"Oh yeah…sorry Jon, I was listening…um yeah it sounds weird…I mean being haunted by comic book characters…and stuff," Ponch said. He sounded really down, all the cheeriness had been drained from his voice, and he sounded like he might've even been crying recently.

Jon was a little worried. "Ponch are you ok? What's going on there in Chicago? You haven't told me much…and I rarely here from you…I'm sure you didn't call just to hear me go on and on about life back here," Jon said.

"Jon…it's tough sitting here…watching your dad's life just slip on by…Jon I was sitting there in the room with him just hours before it happened…" suddenly the only noise Jon could hear was Ponch sniffling and trying not to cry.

Jon shifted a bit uneasily in his chair in the kitchen. Suddenly hit with the realization that this phone call was far more serious than he had thought it would be. Jon looked around the room at the counter tops, and the pots and pans, and the dishes he still needed to clean. He'd been a little messy lately…of which seemed more like a Ponch thing…maybe he just missed him so bad he had to make a mess of the kitchen to fill that emptiness inside. Jon shook his head and tried to get his mind to stop wandering off. He stared down at the mail he'd gotten today.

"Uh…Ponch?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Y-yeah?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Jon asked.

Ponch leaned back on his bed, laying down, and tried to relax, he stared up at the ceiling that was made of wood. He ignored the piles of boxes around his room that still hadn't been unpacked since the day he arrived. He let out a long sigh "Jon…he couldn't fight it," he said as calmly as he could manage, but his voice cracked.

Jon's fist clenched tight and slammed on the counter he couldn't believe it. Yes he might've been older…but still Alfred was too young to die. He had a life left, a long life ahead of him, and the last thing on his mind was cancer…well yeah that was the last thing he had go through his mind. He fought that same battle that many have faced…and he couldn't win…Jon though he didn't know Ponch's dad very well felt Ponch's pain.

"Ponch I'm so sorry…" he said.

"It's not your fault…by the way…how do you like that new guy, Bobby?"

"He's alright, his brother Bruce is pretty good too," Jon replied.

"Would I like them? I mean if I came back?" Ponch asked.

"You mean you're basing your decision off that?" Jon asked.

"No…but it would be nice to know," Ponch replied.

Jon just laughed slightly "You'd like them most the time…is that a good enough answer?"

Ponch laughed slightly which made Jon smile, he wasn't expecting a laugh from him anytime soon…so it was good to hear.

"Glad to hear that laugh so soon," Jon said.

"Yeah well I'll talk to you later."

oOoOo

A few weeks later Jon hadn't heard a thing from Ponch at all. Jon was just going on with life, and also trying to contact his best friend, and never getting an answer. He was frustrated, but then one day he walked into the California Highway Patrol and something about it seemed different the atmosphere was just way, way more happy than normal every day.

Jon went into the briefing room, and saw everyone gathered around chatting the topic was about why they thought Getraer was so happy.

"Maybe he got a raise," Bobby suggested.

"That would make any of us happy," Grossie said.

Then they all laughed.

Jon took a seat in the back and soon Getraer walked in. "Guys, I have a special announcement to make," he said trying to hide a smile…but it wasn't working. "After being gone for about a year or so now…and I wish all the circumstances were better…but we have one of our own returning to us," Getraer said.

Jon was getting anxious now who could it be? Bear, Ponch, Bonnie…? The list went on.

He heard a familiar feminine laugh as Bonnie entered the room, and behind her was Bear.

"Sorry for leaving so long…but we're back now," Bear said taking his seat.

Soon they were bombarded with questions about why they left. The main reason was because they wanted to get married…but then Bear's aunt passed away so they went up to Maine for the funeral and ended up on an adventure.

Jon was happy that they were back, but his heart sank when it wasn't Ponch returning. He missed seeing him in person…yeah phone calls were nice, but nothing beat actually seeing your best friend face to face.

Briefing went on, and everyone was taking notes, and listening when towards the end the back door in the briefing room opened up slightly…and a very famous for being late to briefing Puerto Rican officer tried to sneak in and steal a seat next to Jon. Getraer's smile got wider when he saw this.

"Nice of you to join us, Poncherello," he said. He knew Ponch would sneak in late….in fact this time he planned it. He and Ponch talked it over, and figured that was the best way to do it…it was his most famous way of getting in there.

As soon as he said 'Poncherello' all eyes turned to the back of the room. An officer that had been gone for about two years now.

"PONCH!" they exclaimed some hopping out of their seats just to give him a hug.

The sad part was at this time Jon was in the bathroom…he didn't know Ponch was there. Ponch went and sat down where he knew Jon was sitting earlier hoping Jon would be back soon. Briefing ended a few minutes after with Jon not returning yet.

As the officers were all heading on their way out some stopped to say hi to Ponch again.

"Glad to have you back, Ponch," Grossie said.

"We missed you," Getraer said as Ponch walked by the podium.

"I missed it all too, Sarge."

Ponch then looked and saw the Nelson brothers. "Hey, I'm Ponch. You must be Bobby and Bruce. Jon told me about you guys," he said.

"Yeah and he told us all about you," Bruce replied with a smile.

"It's nice to finally see you in person…and know my partner didn't just have an imaginary friend," Bobby said shaking Ponch's hand.

Ponch laughed at that. Then saw Jon walk back in the room, Jon was staring at the ground as he walked. Ponch walked around to the back of the room and snuck up on Jon without Jon even noticing, and soon put his hands over Jon's eyes.

"Guess who," he said with a laugh.

Jon's first reaction was that he was gonna elbow that person in the ribs, but when he heard that voice and laugh he stopped. He grabbed the hands and removed them from his eyes then turned to face his smiling partner.

"Ponch!"

They both hugged each other.

"Welcome home, buddy," Jon said.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back."


End file.
